


I Like Your Hair

by ivyraine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - The Queens Gambit Fusion, Drinking, F/M, Modern Westeros, Pining, bar setting, don’t take this too seriously please, friends - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyraine/pseuds/ivyraine
Summary: Jaime takes Brienne out for a drink when she beats him after their chess tournament.Or: The Queens Gambit AU except it’s only one scene
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	I Like Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

> so this should probably be apart of a 150k word multi chap fic but i just finished the queens gambit and i just wanted to write this so i hope you enjoy!!

After Brienne finally beat Jaime in Riverrun, he offered to buy her a drink in town. They sat side by side at the bar under the dim lighting. Still reeling from her win, Brienne drank her first beer and then ordered another one . Both tasted like victory.

“Easy,” Jaime said, putting a hand on her wrist, “Easy.” She noticed he hadn’t finished his first. 

“Your right,” She conceded, putting the bottle down. She was high enough on her win. She had no losses and no draws. Her last three opponents had offered draws in midgame but she refused. 

“A perfect score.” He cheered, raising his glass towards her. 

She reciprocated, feeling her cheeks flush. “It feels really good,” She didn’t know if she was talking about the victory or the beer. She then looked at him more closely. As much as he was beaming, she knew he was holding back something. “I appreciate the way you're taking this.”

He let out a low chuckle, leaning back in his stool, “A mask, wench,” He said, “Inside, I’m replaying the match over and over and kicking myself in the ass.” 

“It doesn’t show.” She noted, taking another sip. 

“I should not have played that goddamned bishop pawn.” He muttered to himself. She didn’t offer him a response and for a few moments, they sat in comfortable silence. After he took another swig of his beer, he asked, “What are you going to do about H’ghar?”

“When I go to Myr? I don’t even have a passport.” She finished her beer and opened her third. 

“When you go to Qarth.” 

Brienne almost spit out her drink. Qarth? Is he kidding? Only the best of the best get invited there. “I don’t know what you're talking about.” 

“Don’t they deliver the mail in Tarth?” He asked bitterly. She noticed he pushed his beer away. 

“Of course they do.” She insisted, sharply. 

Jaime grumbled to himself, shaking his head almost as if he was trying to let his frustration out through his body. His mop of golden curls dancing under the low light. He looked more pretty the more her brain felt fuzzy. “The Qarth Invitational.” He stated, “The Westerosi winner is invited.” 

“I want another beer,” Brienne announced, rotating her body to face him. Except she found that she couldn’t quite meet his eyes. If she did, she knew she’d find herself falling in them but she did not know why.

“You didn’t know that?” He asked. The frustration quickly slipped from his face and was replaced with shock. 

“I’ll get the beer myself.” She said, ignoring him. 

“Be my guest, wench.”

Hopping down from her stool, she quickly strolled to the otherside of the bar and ordered another beer. She also quietly cursed Jaime to herself because if he hadn’t brought up the possibility of versing H’gar again, she wouldn’t be ordering more alcohol. She had heard of the Qarth Invitational but she didn’t know anything about it. Jaime obviously did, though. 

The bartender brought her her drink and she told him to get her another. When she came back to the table Jaime remarked, “That’s too much beer.” 

“Who said I didn’t order this one for you?” She challenged, swinging into the seat beside him. 

He stared at her, “Well, did you?”    
  
Brienne brought the bottle to her lips and took a swig, “Nope. How do I get to Qarth if I go? I don’t think I can afford that.” 

Jaime looked at her for a beat too long, the lines in between his forehead wrinkling before they softened and he mimicked her movement of taking a sip, “Well when I was invited, Tyrion found someone to sponsor me and put up the ticket.” 

Brienne took a thoughtful sip, crossing her legs, “Did anyone go with you?” 

“Just Tyrion. I wouldn’t go to Qarth alone,” He frowned, looking down at her empty bottles, “Gods, Brienne. I wouldn’t want to face you in any drinking game. You’ll be washed up by the time you're twenty-one.” 

She put the bottle down, her mind to fuzzy for one of their arguments. For once in her life, she didn’t want to think about the game. Instead, she focused on Jaime. Jaime and his sparkling green eyes and charming, dangerous smile. 

A loose golden curl dangled from his forehead and Brienne had the urge to tuck it behind his ear, “Jaime, I like the way your hair looks.”

Jaime just stared at her, an odd look in his eye, “Sure you do,” He replied, “What about Qarth?”

Sighing, she took another sip of her beer. She did like Jaime’s hair, it was probably in her top three favorite things about him. And she found herself liking his emerald eyes and the stubble dotted into the bottom half of his beautiful face. 

But Brienne was nothing if practical, “Honestly, Jaime who would even pay for my ticket? I’m not pretty enough for a sponsor and I don’t have a brother with connections.” She finished her beer, slamming the bottle on the bar and opening her last one, “And even if I did go… I don’t have anyone to go with.”

Jaime didn’t say anything so Brienne took a swig. This time the silence they sat in was awkward. 

“I can find someone to cover the cost.” Jaime said, staring straight. 

“I don’t know.” Brienne shrugged, “Who would I even be playing against?” She knew the competition overseas was more fierce than in Westeros. She already felt like she was cracking under the pressure and she didn’t know if she could handle the most testing of matches. 

“Four other cities and the top four in Qarth.” 

“Gods.” She let out a breath, suddenly feeling a bit queasy. She didn’t know if it was the alcohol or the information, “That’s a lot of Essos players.” 

“Brienne,” The sternness in his tone made her turn her gaze towards him. His eyes were fierce, “You’re the only Westerosi I know who might be able to do it.” 

Brienne scoffed, letting the compliment roll off her shoulder as she finished her drink. She didn’t want any more. 

“When do you go to Myr?” He asked, eyeing her empty bottles. 

“Five weeks.”

He nodded as if he had the answer to all her problems, “So just get your shit together and study like crazy. Get a trainer or something.”

“Like you?” She teased, fiddling with the glass in front of her.

He looked up thoughtfully, and then said, “Can you come to Kings Landing?”

Brienne’s eyes doubled in size and her palms started to tremble, “I don’t know…”

“Listen, you can just sleep on my couch and leave for Qarth from there.” He offered, “I promise the couch is up to sleeping standards.” Brienne blushed at his charming grin. 

But then she thought of her father, of their house, of Tarth; her home now. Could she really just abandon it after just getting it? She shook her head, “I’ve got Tarth now and––”

“Screw Tarth.”Jaime cut in, grabbing a hold of her wrist, “This is a once in a lifetime chance, Brienne. If you don’t do this now, you’ll just drink away your talent and live to regret it.” 

She wanted to yell at him. She didn’t deserve that. Or she didn’t want to deserve that. She knew he was right. Somewhere deep down she knew that this was her only shot and if she would lose it, she wouldn’t be able to get it back. 

“I don’t know how good I really am,” She admitted. It didn’t feel like her words. It was like someone else was speaking for her. She couldn’t look at him. Not with the truth surrounding them, “I don’t think I can beat him.”

“I know you can, wench,” He stated firmly, and Brienne wanted to believe him, “You're the best there is.”

She probably shouldn’t be deciding this with so much alcohol in her system but Brienne felt herself concede to him. Ultimately, she couldn’t say no to him. He made all the right arguments, he was  _ right _ . 

She sighed, “Fine, I’ll come to Kings Landing.”

Jaime shot up in his stool, a bright smile plastered on his tired face, “Perfect! You can come with me from here. I can drive us. It’ll be like a road trip!” 

Suddenly this was all feeling a bit too fast, “When do you want to leave?”

Jaime raised an eyebrow, “Tomorrow?” He inquired, “Yeah, after everything here’s done. Whenever we can get the hell away.” 

Brienne held her breath. She went to say that it was too soon, that she needed more time, that this  _ was  _ happening too fast and she needed to pack and process the fact that she was about to share an apartment with a golden god for the next five weeks. 

But he beat her to it, “Oh and wench,” She looked back at him, scared at what was about to come out of his mouth.   
  
“About the sex… you can forget about it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> also this is mostly based on the book scene 🙈 also who knows if i’ll get the inspiration to write and plan out the whole thing but here’s a snippet!


End file.
